Rooftop Confessions
by Thin-K
Summary: Written for a challenge posted by vierblith. Tezuka telling Fuji he's leaving for Germany.


AN: Well, this is written up to a challenge posted by vierblith. Gomen ne that it took me so long to write it! But, well, I hope you all enjoy it!

**Rooftop confessions**

**By: K**

Tezuka's POV

"Beep Beep Beep"

My hand reaches out and immediately shuts up the annoying signal that means 'waking up-time'. Quickly I get out of my bed. Dressing in a perfect silence.

Walking out of my room, I meet my trainer halfway the hallway.

"Ah, Tezuka-san. Good morning!"

I nod a greeting in return. There's something… Her smile is just a bit to enthusiastic to be a mere morning greet.

"I've got some good news. You are healing better and faster than we dared hope for. You can start with the special tennis training tomorrow, if you would like that…"

I remain silent. What can I say? This feeling is too hard to describe. Certainly to someone who doesn't know. Because that is how it is. She doesn't know. She can't possibly understand what this news means to me.

Judging the look on her face, my reaction wasn't what she had anticipated. A small smile reaches my lips. It is only there to reassure her.

"Isn't it good news?"

I nod once more.

"Of course it is. I'm very much looking forward to holding a racket in my hand again…"

Her frown tells me she isn't completely convinced. Yet she drops it, and I must admit I am grateful for that.

"Well, when you've finished here, you can return as the perfect tennis player you are."

"_When you return, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

Fuji…

"Aa… I'm looking forward to be playing at my best again."

-

_Training is over. They have worked hard today. I smile softly while looking at them through the window at the second floor._

"_So, Tezuka-san. You've made up your mind."_

_It isn't a question. She knows my answer. Probably she has known it before I even thought of the option._

"_Hai…"_

_I know what I'm going to miss if I go through with it. However, I also know what I'll miss if I don't do it._

"_Then I wish you all the best."_

_Turning I meet her smiling face. Sad eyes meet my brown ones and when she speaks again, her voice is softer than I've ever heard it._

"_Take care and return to us in your best form!"_

_I bow._

"_Ryuzake-sensei."_

_She calls me back when I've already opened the door._

"_When will you tell them?"_

_Closing my eyes for a second I take a deep breath._

"_Tomorrow, after training…"_

_Quickly I walk out of the room. Not wanting her to see how much this hurts me._

_I know all the Regulars have left already. Yet somewhere I hope one of them is waiting for me at the entry gate of the school. _

_I feel an unfamiliar sadness inside when I notice you aren't standing there. And I am about to continue my walk homewards alone, when an unexplainable urge makes me look backwards. My breath hitches a little when I recognise a familiar figure at the rooftop of the building I've just left. So you did wait for me…_

_Quickly I walk back inside and I practically run up the stairs. The only thought on my mind is that you are there. Waiting for me._

_Opening the door I directly look in crystal blue eyes. You're leaning against the wall, facing the door opening I just walked through. Your ever present smile on your face. Your eyes, as soon as I entered, are, as usual closed. Your hand neatly tossing and catching a tennis ball, without needing to look at it._

"_Fuji…"_

_A small nod. I know you are waiting for my answer. And I know that you know that I was about to tell you the very first what my decision would be. _

_Walking over I stand next to you, leaning against the wall, my gaze fixed on something invisible before us. As long as I don't have to look at you…_

"_I'm going to Germany…"_

_For a couple of seconds you remain silent. And still I do not dare to look at you. Are you still smiling? Are your eyes still closed? _

"_Germany… That's far away."_

_Is that a trace of sadness I hear in your voice? You stopped tossing the ball. _

"_Hai."_

_What else can I say? How can I make clear what I feel? How can I…_

"_When you return, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

_I will be, yes. But do you understand? Why I'm going. Do you?_

"_When I return, I'll be able to play with whomever."_

_Turning around I watch you. Intently. Waiting for a kind of sign. Waiting for something, anything, that tells me whether you understand. Have you heard the hidden meaning behind my words?_

"_With whomever?"_

_Your eyes open slightly when you direct your gaze towards me. Your piercing orbs searching my face._

"_Yes, with whomever."_

_My voice is steady and firm. Please Fuji. Please understand what I am trying to say…_

_You turn your head away again. Eyes falling shut when you face the door once more. However, a small smile graces your features when you answer._

"_Ah. Souka.(1)"_

_Your voice is soft as he tosses the ball up once more and I know he understands. I will keep my promise Fuji! We will play against each other. Both of us, without holding back. We will play the match you asked for in our freshman year. _

-

"Your team will be glad to have their captain back…"

I look up when her voice enters through the memory. For a moment I am disappointed that the tensai is not standing beside me. I've grown so accustomed at having him by my side. But then I shake off the feeling and follow my trainer to the gym. My arm will be healed soon and I will be able to play again. Soon I'll be able to fulfil my promise… And when that is done, I'll tell him…

AaAaAa

Two weeks later

Finally… At least we've played our match. I'm truly sorry it took me so long. Gomen Fuji! However, I don't think I've ever enjoyed a match more than I have now. I need to thank him for that one day.

Those tears…

My arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. And we smile. Both of us. An honest smile. And then I hear it. Whispered so softly I barely missed it. "Arigato." Our eyes meet. Brown versus bright blue. He nods happily when he reads my answer in my orbs. I always keep my promises!

-

Both of us are dressing in silence. The shower was rather refreshing after our intense match. Opening my locker to take out my glasses, my hand brushes against the tennis ball. His tennis ball. The one he was playing with on the rooftop when I told him I'd leave. The one he gave me that same day, on the rooftop, after my promise was made. The gift was a silent understanding for the both of us.

And now here we are. All promises fulfilled but one. Hesitantly I take the ball in my hand. I just stand there. Before my locker, holding Fuji's tennis ball. Not saying a single word, completely lost in my thoughts. Until suddenly, without a warning, he lays his hand on top of mine. Both of us holding the yellow ball. Looking up, I see his eyes are open, his smile has vanished. I've rarely ever, not to say never, seen the tensai so serious when he's not on the court.

His lips brush over mine and when he pulls back I can see he's nervous. Scared even. Licking his lips he opens his mouth to say something. But whatever it is, I do not need to hear it. Gently I cup his cheek with my free hand and I kiss him again. Vaguely noticing how both of us drop the tennis ball to hold each other closer.

"Aishiteru… Syusuke."

Soft whispered words against his mouth, and I can feel his lips curve into a real smile. And together with the intensity he returns my kiss with, it is all the answer I need.

Together we leave the school grounds. Fingers brushing against each other from time to time during our walk home. And a soft chuckle leaves my lips when all of a sudden I see him toss the tennis ball in the air and catch it with his free hand.

The End.

_(1): souka: I see_

AN: Well, I know the title doesn't entirly fit. But it was my intention to make them confess at the same rooftop. But well, it seems it turned out they confessed in the changing room... :) Hope you don't mind! And please, drop a note to tell me what you think of it!


End file.
